There is always hope
by Tsukiyomi neko -yue- sakura
Summary: Amu was passing through hard times her father died and sister died while their mom got serious damage and is thought that he may die and to top it all Ikuto left the morning before all of this. How will Amu deal with all of this? Will Ikuto come and save her? will there be something else? read to find out. This is my first story ever in fan fiction so sorry if it sucks.
1. The beginning of it all

There is always hope

Asuna: Hi everyone! this is my first story in fan fiction so sorry if it is not that good gomenasai okay also I am not sure of the rating so I put T just to be safe but if anyone thinks it should be any different please let me know! And also…

Yoru: Just get on with the story ~nya!

Asuna: ok calm down no more babbling so on to the story

Amu: Finally!

Asuna: Just shut up and do the disclaimer

Amu: Why can't he do it! *(points to Ikuto standing over in the corner)*

Ikuto: Yo

Asuna: fine do it Ikuto

Ikuto: why?

Asuna: *(smirks)* or do you prefer this? *(holds up catnip)*

Ikuto: (cat ears and tail pop up)

Yoru: Catnip ~ nya! I want to play to ~nya!

Ikuto & Yoru: *(Playing with catnip)*

Amu: this is going to take a while but hahaha they look so cute *(takes out phone and starts taking pictures/videos)*

Asuna: now somebody do the disclaimer

Amu: Rosalie Asuna does not own Shugo Chara! or the Characters of this story other than the ones she created and the plot of this story

Asuna: well now on with the story!

Amu's POV

Why did this have to happen to me? My entire world has been crashing down my sister will most likely be gone and my father is gone, my mom seriously injured and Ikuto somewhere looking for his father.

~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~

"What should we do after this?" my dad said "IdeCeam!" Ami yelled she still didn't completely know the pronunciation of words we all laughed and agreed but then a car came speeding through the red light and crashed onto us and everything went black well they say it went black but for me it went white and then pink? All of a sudden I felt the humpty lock glow a light shade of pink and the glow spread all over me and the n I was alright and all of my charas were shouting "Amu-chan are you alright?""we were really worried ~desu" Su said "I'm fine I think" I said but then I checked and next to me Ami was really injured same with mom but dad looked far worse "but Ami mama and papa" don't look that well and what happened why am I alright?" I didn't remember anything but white and pink "Amu-chan your inner radiance is glowing more than ever" Dia said "and it was even more when you woke up because the humpty look glowed and the you were glowing to and it healed you and now you are alright" we were taken to the hospital after an ambulance got here and the man in the other car was arrested

~~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~~

Right now I was in my sister's room and she looked really bad and the doctors said that she had almost no chance of survival she was currently really bad and looked as if she would not hold on any longer I was crying when a nurse came in and told me that my father wanted to see me urgently so we ran to my father's room and what I saw was shocking he looked really bad but when I came in he just said "my little sparrow" "hi, Dad " I responded but what he said next shocked me "my little sparrow my time has come I will be leaving soon take care of my little Ami-chan for and also of your mother Midory, take care my little sparrow" "no dad you can't leave me " I said with tears in my eyes I always acted as the cool and spicy Amu the cool and collected Amu but now neither of my facades mattered I just didn't want my dad to die he couldn't die not now "goodbye Amu-chan, my little sparrow" and with that said he passed out the humpty lock kept glowing and doing stuff but I ignored it when all of a sudden I was stuck on a blinding light and a voice said "Don't cry Amu-chan ""remember you have to be strong for the people you care about and if you give up on your dreams you won't be able to help the guardians to purify the x eggs think of all the dreams that would be lost so please Amu-chan don't give up because there is always hope and because things will get better Amu-chan don't give up" and the voice faded out and so did the light and I whispered to myself "I won't"

Ikuto's POV

"Ikuto ~nya!" Yoru yelled "what is it Yoru" I growled "you know I hate you waking me up!" I hissed "Ikuto the key! It was glowing and then …" all of a sudden I had a slight dream or realization well I don't know but I saw Amu's dad crashing into another car an everyone looked really badly injured but then Amu glowed pink and was suddenly alright but everyone else and she still looked bad and then I yelled "Amu!" "Yoru! We are going back to Japan I sense trouble and something mysterious coming to my Amu!"

I am currently in Rome but I don't care I have to get to Amu and I'll search for dad later I love him but nothing can get between me and my Amu! Then I thought what takes me longer airplane or roofs? I would have to wait for the plain so roofs it is and in a matter of seconds Yoru and I were once again jumping from roof to roof then I thought wait is there an ocean between my Amu who is in Japan and Rome? Well I usually hate water but if my Amu is in trouble I'll figure out how to do this.

Amu's POV

I don't know what that was but I have to wait to meet her again I think but now I have to head home because most likely everyone is worried and I have to find a way to tell them but I don't feel like telling anyone for now so I'll just fly home "Dia, can we fly home ?" I asked "Sure Amu-chan"she said worried and we transformed and flew all the way home

~~~~~Time skip ~ at home~~~~~

"Guys I am really exhausted lets go to sleep for now" I said "Sure Amu-chan" they all said but Dia looked worried about something I decided to not worry about t for now "good night guys" I said and they all went into their eggs saying "goodnight Amu-chan"

Asuna: Ok so that was chapter one please tell me how it was and if you liked it please tell me if there is anything I can improve on or if you want longer chapters, etc.

Yoru: why did I only appear in one scene ~nya

Asuna: so did Ikuto but at least you are in this chapter

Asuna: oh and by the way I am going to try and write at least a thousand words per chapie :)

Ikuto: can we go now? I really want to get to my Amu!

Amu: you are so cute Ikuto thanks for worrying about me and here *(hands him bag)*

Ikuto: Chocolate taiyaki oh wait there is more! 20 chocolate taiyaki's! and catnip and pictures of me playing with catnip wait what? Oh no

Amu and Asuna: Oh yes *(make Ikuto play with catnip)*

Yoru: Me too ~nya!

Ikuto and Yoru: *(playing with catnip)*

Amu and Asuna: R&R please? And if you review or even if you don't here is a taiyaki for you too

Asuna: yay I wrote 1280 words! Also please review or I will think that you did not like my story I will keep writing and will post the second chapie if I get 3 or 5 (I have not decided yet) as a minimum of reviews and so please?

Dia: please review and also we reached 1,339 words including this ones with this whole writing that we are putting keep your inner radiance shining and please review and I correct myself 1369 words and bye see you in the next chapter


	2. News delivered, new Charas?

There is always hope

Asuna: Hi guys I'm back

Yoru: I thought that you said you would post this until after the 5 reviews ~nya

Asuna: Well I just wanted to keep writing this story and for those wondering yes I finally decided (with my brother's help) that it would be 5 reviews but not anymore I just love to write and I hadn't been able to post that other chapter before because my mom says I spend too much time n fan fiction (reading, chatting, reviewing, etc.) and she said I could not use my computer for fan fiction for a month because I used to just read on fan fiction before actually joining but I bet you guys don't want to hear about my boring life anyways so….

Amu: Can we get the story yet?

Ikuto: Yeah can we this boring and I want to save my little strawberry

Yoru: I want catnip ~nya

Asuna: here you go Yoru *(hands Yoru a bag of catnip)*

Yoru: yay ~nya :)

Asuna: well anyway on towards the story

Amu's POV

(In Amu's dream)

"Amu-chan" a voice called and I opened my eyes to see that I was in some kind of white and pink place and then I remembered something "are you the voice that called me before when we were in the hospital" I asked "yes Amu and I see you listened to what I told you I am so glad "she said "but who are you and why are you talking to me like this and why did you help me with your words when my dad was dying? I am grateful but I wonder why?"I asked her "you will soon find out who I am and also my sister. I helped you because in one way I am connected to you and you will find out more soon enough you must wake up now and you will figure out more goodbye for now Amu-chan" and with that the light was gone and I woke up to my charas yelling "Amu-chan" and they also were pointing to the humpty lock which when I saw it was glowing but then I saw something more … Two Shugo eggs! "Why do I have two more Shugo eggs?!" this keeps getting weirder at first when I entered the guardians they said I was the person with most Shugo egg three and then came Dia four and now these two?! That means I have six Shugo Chara! "I'll call the others to see if they know anything of this and what they think about it" I said and called Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai, Utau, Tadase, Yaya, and Kairi and put them on speaker phone and waited and they all answered with a" hi Amu-chan!""Except Utau which as always just said Amu this better be important!" "Hi guys! Right now you are in speaker phone just to let you know" "ok" Tadase said "why did you call us Amu-chan?" Nagihiko asked I sighed "well I have some news some shocking and some bad/sad which ones do you want first?" "Sad ones first" Kukai said "yeah to get it over with" Nagihiko said "well here it goes and I told them about the accident excluding how I'm alright and the voice and then they asked "are you at your house?" and I said "yes, why" but in less than I knew it there was a knock at my door and when I answered it was tem all at my door and they all were shocked to see me "how come you are completely fine?" Kukai asked "True you don't have not even a scratch "Nagihiko said "Amu I thought my brother was going to be really mad at me for letting anything happen to you!" Utau exclaimed "well it's because well the humpty lock started glowing and I glowed too and it healed me completely" "good thing you are alright" Kukai said hugging me "and we are so sorry about your family" Tadase and Nagihiko said "yeah but now I'll tell you the shocking news" everyone nodded "well I left out that when I was in the hospital in my father's room before he passed away" I chocked on the last part "well I heard a voice and was engulfed in a light and… "When I finished the part of the hospital I continued on to my dream and then about the eggs "and she said I would know soon enough but when I woke up the humpty lock was glowing and now I have two knew Shugo eggs! At that moment Ran and Dia came with one that was white with light pink designs and Su and Miki with another that was pink and black with a little bit of white hearts everybody was shocked and they all thought that it was impossible to have 6 Shugo Chara (by the way we somehow ended up going to my room while talking so nobody saw us) but then out of nowhere Tsukasa-san came in and said "now you are not only the holder of the humpty lock but also part of something great has never happened before and it is just like the humpty lock you are the first holder it has chosen ever now you are the only one to ever have more than two more than three after Dia and now this two you have the most Shugo eggs anyone has ever had" "although I am really sad for my father's dead now more than before I can't give up and I must have hope that things will get better and believe in my dreams so that I still have the ability to purify x eggs and help others with this power because If all of my Chara's were to be x eggs then I would not be able to purify them and it would be six more hearts eggs turned to x eggs that we would not be able to purify" after I was done talking my white Shugo egg flied up and into a beautiful girl with blonde hair up to her waist with a heart tiara on and a long fancy dress that was like a princess's dress and was made of silk "hello my name is Nozomi" when I heard her say that my eyes widened in realization.

Asuna: Cliffy

Yoru: we weren't in this chapter ~nya

Asuna: well just wait for the next chapter and for those who don't know and or are just curious Nozomi is a form of saying Hope in Japanese in noun form.

Amu: now I have 5 Shugo Chara and a Shugo egg?!

Asuna: well figure out what Amu realized when Nozomi spoke in the next chapie although it is a bit obvious and find out what will happen after they all meet the new Chara and what she stands for.

Ikuto: I hope you have planned for me to reach her soon

Asuna: Don't worry next time you will have lots of time and will be with her just in time. We'll see you on the next chapie :)

Asuna: by the way also I' so happy it's been 1 hour maybe a bit more and I have 2 reviews so happy :) I love the reviews and also here are the answers to my too reviewers!

Allison: This is so amazing (this is her review and she does not have an account or isn't logged in because it's marked as a guest)

Anime-freak-otaku01: That's sad, heart breaking

I know but don't worry it gets better and I'll send you a sneak peak in what happens later on if you want but I still don't know in what chapter I'll put it

And thank you and thanks for reviewing cupcake and taiyaki for you :)

And I'll also give Allison a sneak peak if she has an account and they get a sneak peak because they reviewed my first chapter _but_ anyone can have a sneak peak if they review five chapies in a row the first one counts right now because my story is new and it might not have been read by much people yet so anyone who reviews the first chapie before 2:00 pm tomorrow get a sneak peak if not after it first chapie second chapie third fourth and fifth chapie to get a sneak peak.

Asuna: I love your reviews and please tell me how I'm doing thanks and until the next chapie and a taiyaki for all of you :)


	3. Ikuto arrives

There is always Hope

Asuna: So I'm back for chapter three yay three chapters in one day!

Yoru: Am I in this chapter ~nya?

Amu: *(reads story)* yep yes you are

Ikuto and Yoru: *(stare at Amu)* where did you get that!

Amu: oh this *(holds up copy of story)* Asuna let me have an early copy before she even put the second chapter

Ikuto: what?! So you know what is going to happen and we just sit here waiting to find out?

Amu: I guess you can see it like that

Ikuto: * (smirking)* so then won't my little strawberry allow me to see?

Amu: nope *(Amu says closing her eyes in a stubborn position)*

Ikuto: *(still smirking and silently coming up behind her)* *(whispers in Amu's ear)* oh really Amu _~koi_

Amu: *(yells blushing like crazy)* n-no PERVERT

Asuna: Looks like they will take a while so on to the story

Ikuto's POV

"Ikuto ~nya! Are you sure ~nya!" Yoru yelled as we jumped into some kind of plane which was about to start flying luckily just across the last ocean to Japan I arranged all of the papers and we were going to take an hour but it's still better than getting wet "yes Yoru there is no backing out now"

~~~~~~~~~An hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally were here it took forever and somebody brought their cat and the cat started playing with Yoru but science the woman couldn't see him she thought he was just distracted or something so she took out cat nip and it took a lot of work to not start playing with it with my "kitty" ears and tail well now I have to get back to the jumping or I'll never get to my sweet strawberry "Yoru" I said and we character changed and started jumping again finally I saw we were nearing my Amu's house and everyone was there but there was one Shugo Chara that I did not recognize with Amu and the others And finally I landed on her balcony door and it was open so she has not learned to lock her balcony ? Oh well "Amu" I said and she turned to me with shock "Ikuto!" I smiled which was something I rarely did but I was glad my Amu was alright "weren't you searching for your dad?!" she asked "yes but the key showed me something" I said turning serious "what did it showed you?" she asked with fear but for the way she said it I knew she had an idea of what it showed me "It showed me when you and your family crashed thanks to that other man" I was starting to get furious and was clenching my fist "and it showed me how the humpty lock and you glowed pink and somehow cured yourself" he said and she was left to explain and after she explained the other char that I saw pooped up after she explained about a voice or something and she said " hi my name Nozomi pleased to meet you" She said and she curtsied well you'll be surprised of certain manners but it doesn't matter that is for another story "Yo, I'm Yoru" Yoru said and I just said "Yo" "typical Ikuto" I heard Amu mutter "and he is Ikuto" Amu said to Nozomi "well we are over with the introductions now so Amu how is your family and how is it that Nozomi was born" I inquired "I am Nozomi which is hope in Japanese and I was born for Amu having hope that things would get better and her not giving up just to keep saving the other child's dreams" Nozomi said "and my sister her name is Rose she has not yet hatched but she is here and she is listening with close attention to us" she said pointing at a pink and black with white hearts Shugo egg "Rose come here" she ordered "Hai!" the egg said and it floated to us "I don't want to come out yet" Rose whined "fine but you will soon enough" Nozomi said "well Ikuto how did you get here Amu "asked "long story" I said I'm not telling her how I got here from Rome just yet

Amu's POV

I can feel that he does not want to tell me just yet so I'll drop it for now "I think we should go to visit my family, is everyone coming?" "Of course Amu-chan" Nagihiko said smiling everybody else just nodded in agreement

~~~~~~~~~At the hospital~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ami" I said softly and she slightly woke up "please Ami wake up" and her eyes fluttered open "onee-chan where are we?" she asked confused "Ami we are in the hospital papa crashed and he" I chocked in a sob "he-h-he didn't make it" I said and started crying and so did my sister all of a sudden we were glowing white both of us and we were in that white and pink place again this time me, Ami , and my charas Ami was really injured at the moment but in here she just floated like nothing was wrong but you could still see all of her wounds then Rose's egg came "Amu-chan"she called softly "Rose" I said and she hatched she is like Nozomi but her hair was white her tiara was silver with pink gems and her dress silky and fancy but pink with white designs and black lace boarding and details then Nozomi floated over to her "Amu-chan " They chorused "what do you desire the most regarding your sister and your current situation?" they asked I looked at ami and suddenly knew my answer and I glowed along with the lock pink and white once again but when I emerged I was amulet fortune I was transformed with all my Charas well all except Nozomi and Rose and Nozomi started spinning in coordination to her sister Rose

Asuna: Cliff hanger again!

Yoru: At least we get a full chapter ~nya -_-

Ikuto: Well at least I get to be with my Amu _~koi_

Amu: *(blushing)* Sh-shu-Shut up you perverted neko cosplay boy

Asuna: well for those wondering this chapter I finished it last night but my computer kept crashing and I didn't get to upload it also when it finally was working again I had to get off my computer because it 11:38 -_-

Asuna: Well that was bad luck but whatever here a chocolate taiyaki for you and some ice cream! See you next chapie :) although I barely noticed this is so far my smallest chapter :( and so far nobody else has reviewed but I'm really happy when I checked the traffic status for my story it says people from 10 different countries are reading my story! I'm really happy so please leave a review so please R&R


	4. The embryo!

There is always hope

 _ **(Disclaimer I don't own Shugo Chara! Or any of the character's names other than Nozomi and Rose and I own the plot of the story *Amu got too lazy to say it so I just typed it here*)**_

Asuna: Hi guys! I'm starting to think and I will be posting one or two chapters per day and if I know that I will not/might not update the following day then I'll post from two to four chapters depending on some stuff which I rather not tell right now.

Yoru: She is just sad because people are not reviewing anymore and also because of that...

Asuna: *(deadly voice)* don't you dare tell them Yoru!

Yoru: *(scared)*okay I won't ~nya!

Asuna: *(back to normal)* good now s he said I'm sad because no one is reviewing and I am going to follow what I said above but before that I have to get at least 5 reviews or no next chapie also on the brighter side I'm going to be translating this story in Spanish for those who want it in any other language let me now and I'll try translating it. Also I'm going to be uploading it in Japanese but sorry if it's not that good of a translation my accuracy in words isn't the best in Japanese but anyway on with...

Yoru: Where are Ikuto and Amu?

Amu: where here

Asuna: They were fighting again -_- so on with the story!

Recap

 _I looked at ami and suddenly knew my answer and I glowed along with the lock pink and white once again but when I emerged I was amulet fortune I was transformed with all my Charas well all except Nozomi and Rose and Nozomi started spinning in coordination to her sister Rose_

Amu's POV

While they were spinning all of my charas started glowing white and I was glowing pink while the humpty lock had a white-golden glow then the embryo came out and to my surprise it stood around me and then Ami glowed white as well and then she was healed and the embryo came to me and then everything went black

Ikuto's POV

We watched the whole scene all of us just that they didn't notice us because we stayed back from they were and for some reason couldn't move until after we saw the embryo come back to Amu after that she glowed white and she fainted we all went to her when the embryo actually went inside her and we were back at the hospital room Ami was all healed and perfectly fine but Amu was still passed out in my arms we went to her mom's hospital room and she was sleeping but she also was perfectly fine not a single scratch if it wasn't because I saw the incident I would have thought that there had not been a crash at all we talked to the doctors and after a lot of discussing and stuff we were out of the hospital and decided to get to Amu's house to make it faster I transformed to Black Lynx and went ahead of them but Utau said It wasn't fair well at least she reacted and she transformed into Seraphic Charm and we raced home of course I won but at the end everyone was transformed and we made sure not to be seen they would think it's cosplay and that gets annoying (Amu: see you are a perverted neko cosplay guy ) and we had to explain the whole embryo and guardians thing science we kind of forgot and transformed in front of Ami and Midori (Amu's mother) and they were a bit shocked and we also explained what the guardians really do of course we did mention that we also do regular school matters and help the students without our Shugo Charas and after that we just continued like nothing happened except we all were worried over Amu

Amu's POV

~~~dream~~~

 _Where am I?_ I thought when I saw my charas "Amu-chan" they all said "what happened?" I asked "the embryo somehow came and healed Ami and your mom but we don't know why" Dia said "But we think that it may be somehow linked to you Amu-chan" Dia continued and then I realized that Nozomi and Rose weren't there with us and I had thought it was all of us because I had forgotten about them "and where are Nozomi and Rose?"I asked (A/N sorry if this part from here sucks or is too cliché but it's like 1 in the morning and had nothing else to do after I finished some stuff that I'm going to give to my brother and sorry for not updating this past few days but I'll continue at the ending note so on with the story) "were here Amu-chan" Nozomi and Rose coursed coming out of nowhere "about the embryo..." Rose started "we know why it came" Nozomi finished suddenly my eyes were wide from shock and from both fear and excitement in discovering the reason why the embryo helped me and then both Nozomi and Rose glowed white and started to talk at the same time yet for some reason also Dia glowed white and joined them and they all said "Amu-chan you Hinamori Amu are the holder of the embryo" I couldn't speak I mean how can I be the holder of the embryo after searching for it so long while we were still fighting Easter?! As if they had read my thoughts Dia answered "you have always have an inner radiance higher than the usual and can always deal with many things and one of your wishes that you have the strongest desire to accomplish is to help others even if it means taking more risks yourself you will always protect those who you love and that which you believe and what for you is the right thing is what you will do " Nozomi continued after Dia "we have been yours for a while but we were not ready to appear in front of you so we had to wait only Dia knew of us just like only us three knew about you holding the embryo and we all thought it was better for it to be kept secret for a while until you would need to use your powers as the bearer of the humpty lock and holder of the embryo you did really well without even knowing it was you who did that for the embryo to grant your wish you don't need to say it out loud just with you knowing with all your heart that that is what you wish then it will grant it" "and we have been waiting until something would trigger a reaction from the humpty lock and the embryo the humpty lock reacted by healing you and letting Ikuto the holder of the dumpty key of your current situation and how it happened and the embryo acted by acceding to grant that which your heart desired the most at the moment" Rose finished when they finished I was completely silent if Dia felt it being like my most mature out of my charas and the most powerful then I wonder if also Yoru had felt it and or if he had told Ikuto "Amu-chan" Dia said snapping me out of my thoughts "we have to go know you have to wake up everyone is really worried and just as a warning your mother and sister now fully know and understand about us and what the true main work of the guardians is so no need to lie to them any more so ja ne(translated see you later) Amu-chan"

~~~end of dream ~~~~

And with that I woke up to the sound of my friend's voices I hope that everything is alright now but it' going to be hard to explain about the embryo...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end of chapie~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Asuna: well at least it was past the 1,150's but I'm still not satisfied by it but well here it goes well sorry for not updating this few days but I started some manualities for my brother some Pokémon stuff that he wanted me to do for him also I love to do manualities so I was happy and also I wanted to do them any ways and also my friend came over so ok I think I'll stop ranting on about my boring life now

Yoru: finally ~nya

Ikuto: *(looks at Yoru bored and flicks his nose)*

Yoru: ow ~nya!

Ikuto: remember we had said that would be your punishment

Yoru: *(mutters something and goes to sulk in the corner)*

Amu: well If you wonder why they are like that It's because I won in a small bet we made *(smirks)*

Asuna: well thanks for reading and I'm really excited currently people from 12 countries reading my story but as I mentioned in the beginning no reviews no next chapie sorry but I really want to know what you think of my story and also when I showed my brother the story he said I was being too nice to allow you guys to have your next chapie without the five reviews I had said in the first chapter also please check my profile I have a poll on how much chapters this story should be if there is not an option you want just write it in the review however it might or might not be counted for the five reviews until the next chapie (sorry can't decide right now) and I wrote all this because I don't want to make chapter that is just an Authors note because the machine would count it as a chapie and it isn't so some who like long stories then it might be a bit disappointing that it's not another chapter also the ones that like my story might want another chapter and I give them an Authors note? Then I would feel bad about it but that's why I'm not doing that :) well until the next chapie


End file.
